Conventional in-wall occupancy sensor devices include an occupancy sensor for detecting motion within a monitored area. Conventional in-wall occupancy sensor devices are electrically coupled to at least one load, such as a load having a light source. Conventional in-wall occupancy sensor devices typically have two operating modes. One of the operating modes is an occupancy operating mode and the other operating mode is a vacancy operating mode. Conventional in-wall occupancy sensor devices are typically limited to these two operating modes and do not offer additional operating modes for the device to operate.
Operation of the conventional in-wall occupancy sensor device within the occupancy operating mode allows for the occupancy sensor to automatically turn on the load upon sensing motion within the monitored area. Conversely, the occupancy sensor automatically turns off the load once motion is no longer detected within the monitored area. According to one example, a conventional in-wall occupancy sensor device is installed within a bedroom and detects motion within the bedroom. The conventional in-wall occupancy sensor device is electrically coupled to a bedroom light. Once an end-user enters the bedroom, the occupancy sensor detects motion within the bedroom and automatically turns on the bedroom light. Once the end-user leaves the bedroom and the occupancy sensor no longer detects motion within the bedroom, the occupancy sensor automatically turns off the bedroom light.
Operation of the conventional in-wall occupancy sensor device within the vacancy operating mode allows for the occupancy sensor to automatically turn off the load once motion is no longer detected within the monitored area. However, when operating in the vacancy mode, the load turns on only if the end-user manually turns on the load using a manual controller located on the device. According to one example, a conventional in-wall occupancy sensor device is installed within a bedroom and detects motion within the bedroom. The conventional in-wall occupancy sensor device is electrically coupled to a bedroom light. Once the end-user enters the bedroom, the end-user manually turns on the bedroom light using the manual controller on the device. The occupancy sensor is not able to automatically turn on the bedroom light, even if the occupancy sensor detects motion within the bedroom. However, once the end-user leaves the bedroom and the occupancy sensor no longer detects motion within the bedroom, the occupancy sensor automatically turns off the bedroom light.
The ability for the end-user to select the operating mode of the conventional in-wall occupancy sensor device has typically been implemented with the use of mode selection switches that are not readily accessible without some degree of disassembly of the device. For example, the conventional in-wall occupancy sensor device includes the occupancy sensor and the manual controller for manually turning on, turning off, and/or dimming the load. In this example, the mode selection switches are accessible to the end-user once the manual controller is removed from the device. In one example, the mode selection switches can be rotatable knobs and/or dipswitches. Once the operating mode is selected, the end-user replaces the manual controller onto the device. The hidden mode selection switches are not visible or accessible for aesthetic reasons and/or functional reasons, for example, not wanting to accidentally switch the device's operating mode.
In certain situations, end-users change the device's operating mode once or twice daily. For example, some end-users want the device to operate in the vacancy mode during daylight hours; thereby, preventing the load, or lights, from automatically turning on once occupancy in the monitored area is detected, but allowing the lights to automatically turn off once occupancy in the monitored area is no longer detected. Additionally, some end-users want the device to operate in the occupancy mode during evening hours; thereby, allowing the lights to automatically turn on once occupancy in the monitored area is detected and turn off once occupancy in the monitored area is no longer detected. Furthermore, some end-users want the device to operate in vacancy mode during sleeping hours so that the lights do not automatically turn on when the occupancy sensor detects a sleeping person's movement. Each time the end-user desires to change the operating mode of the conventional in-wall occupancy sensor device, the end-user is inconvenienced because the end-user has to disassemble at least a portion of the device to change the operating mode. Also, each time a portion of the device is disassembled, there is a risk that a portion of the device, such as the manual controller, is lost and/or broken.